


Seeking Peace

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt and comfort, mercymaker, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: It felt like life was dripping back into Amélie Lacroix, powerful emotions once again coloring her perspectives with feelings that she never thought she'd experience again. With the unwanted help from Sombra, the infamous Widowmaker finally has a chance to slip out of Talon's tight grasp. However, Amélie knows that it would come with a price. The question is, at the end of the day, will she be able to pay it all back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I've had this idea in my head for awhile now. I guess we'll see how it goes!

Steam filled the bathroom as Widowmaker set to work peeling off her signature skin tight uniform, dropping it without a care at her feet. The bathtub water ran behind her, slowly filling up the one few luxuries she had at the headquarters: a bathroom with a beautiful bathtub connected off of the side of her room. 

She leaned over the sink counter and used her bare forearm to wipe away at the clouded mirror, and was rewarded with her blurry reflection. Her pony tail was ripped out, her hair tousled without a single care. With the flakes of blood that painted her face, a poor incident after running into some fool who dared to cross her path mid mission, she looked like an absolute mess. And quite frankly, Amélie Lacroix felt like one on the inside too. 

It had all started after hearing two Talon agents talking in soft whispers about her, the two sure that the infamous Widowmaker couldn’t hear them. They were gossiping about her former life; how beautiful and talented she was, the way she twirled on stage and won the hearts of thousands of ballet fans and most important: of her husbands. Amélie did all in her power to ignore them, but when she was forced to relive the night she killed her husband, the emotions began to drip back into her. That night she had shed a single tear, and promised to herself that she would eventually make up for the sins she had lived out. 

Now, after a month of her feelings building up, it felt like too many emotions were pouring into her at once- unbalanced and erratic no matter how much effort she put into swallowing it down. A part of her was thrilled to once again gain her feelings back, it left her feeling like her slow beating heart would burst out of her chest at any moment. How was it that life was seeping back into her? Why wasn’t she still stuck with only feeling a fleeting joy whenever she finally got a kill? On one side, she felt like she was on top of the world, and the other, like she was stuck in her own personal hell. If it became obvious that Talon’s ‘Widowmaker’ was no longer completely under their spell, she’d be back in the torture and experimental labs with Moira and the other doctors. 

Amélie quickly turned from the mirror, no longer wanting to look at the ghost of her former self. She turned off the bathtub faucet and stepped into the warm water, letting out a small relaxing sigh. As she sunk down and into the water, she contemplated her options. If she ran, they’d surely find her again- especially with the help of Reaper and Sombra. There was no way they’d let their little experiment go running away after the amount of time and money they dumped into making her into the sniping beat she was. Was she doomed to spend eternity there? 

Desperate to ease her mind, Amélie grabbed the waterproof tv remote and pointed it at the flat screen Talon generously adorned her bathroom with. Immediately the television flickered to the latest news, a story of a high-ranking authority being sniped by what they assumed was her. They were no fool, the angle that the man had been shot from was near impossible. No one had the aim she was fabricated to have. 

The screen suddenly flashed purple with the all too familiar skull rising into the middle of it. After a moment, it flickered back to life but instead of the news, she was shown Sombra. Amélie quickly sat forward, her eyebrows narrowed with frustrated and her lips pulling into a scowl. 

“What do you want?” She spoke out loud, knowing that her room was probably bugged to the heaven, “I did my hit today. Don’t tell me I am to be shipped out again already.” 

“Ooh, calm down! Someone’s bath water is a little too hot.” Sombra didn’t even bother to hide her snickering as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on something just outside of the camera’s view.“So, Miss Lacroix, we’ve been business partners for awhile now, wouldn’t you say? What if we could escalate that- become actual friends?” 

“You don’t get to call me that. And no, I do not need to be friends- not with someone like you.”

“Oh, really?” Sombra mused, waving her fingers in the air to create an artificial picture. 

Before Widowmaker could question it, Sombra held it up to the screen. In the picture, Amélie was clearly visiting her late husband’s grave. Her face was twisted in a heartache and in her right hand, she held a crushed a roses stem. It was plain as day: she was upset. Something that Talon wouldn’t allow, no matter the circumstances. Anger and tension burned in her as she realized that Sombra had stalked her that day. She had thought she would be safe- after all Reaper was gone on his own business and Sombra was supposedly on a mission with Moira. 

She silently cursed to herself in french, ashamed that she was so foolish to think she would have got away with something so risky.

“I did a little digging around, you see, apparently that little serum they fill you up with every so often seems to be wearing off. Building up a tolerance, I guess you could say. What do you think they would do if they found out that their little experiment is now taking a turn for the worse?” 

“You and I both know what would happen. What is it you want?” There was no bargaining- no matter how the situation went, it would be in Sombra’s favor. 

“Oh, you know,” Sombra sighed dramatically, “the usual help. But what if in exchange, I offered to help you get out of here? Help you hide from Talon’s eye?”

“You wouldn’t just do that, no one is that gullible. In favor, what would I owe you?” 

“Turn yourself into Overwatch. You’ve been on their list for far too long, and considering how naive they are, I wouldn’t put it past them to actually try to help you. After all, they did practically give up trying to save you. You stay there for awhile, allow them to arrest you or whatever you please, and use your time to gather information. I need a way into Overwatch and you are the perfect little bug to send in.” 

“You really think that would work?” Amélie sat forward, the bathtub water splashing against the marble sides. “I turn myself into them, and you just use my place there as a way to sneak in through some- back door, or whatever it is you do? Wouldn’t they catch you?” 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll take care of Athena when the time comes. I’ll have to sneak some things to you and into whatever base they decide to hold you up, but it’s believe me when I say it’s worth it.”

Amélie knew she really didn’t have an option- Sombra had her right where she wanted her. What was she to do? Say no and go back to the heartless creature she once was after being forced to endure testing and torture once again? But that left the question, what would Overwatch do to her? Worse case scenario, she was imprisoned for life? Surely Overwatch wouldn’t actually put her out of commission permanently- especially if she was showing signs of progress. Pair that up with the guilt they must have felt for losing Amélie to Talon, and it made the ‘escape’ seem actually possible. 

Holding back a frustrated groan, she simply nodded her head. “It looks like we have a deal then, Sombra.” 

“That’s what I thought!” Sombra clapped her hands together with glee, “just keep an eye out. You’ll know when it’s time for us to make our way.” 

Before Widowmaker could ask anything else, the screen once again flashed black before flickering back to the news program the television was on before. She clicked the tv back off and allowed the remote to fall to the ground with a clack. How she was going to make it out of this alive seemed impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to ask any questions about the fic or want some decent merrymaker art reblogged on your dash, feel free to check out my Tumblr @ pockethealing

Amélie Lacroix did her best to keep her head high and posture straight. She was determined not to falter, no matter the given news she’d recieve at today’s briefing. As elegantly as possibly, she pulled out the chair and took a seat just in time for Reaper to storm back to the meeting table, his hands occupied with the projector’s controller and a single piece of paper. 

He turned on the projector and immediately illuminated the room with an ethereal blue glow as the next target was pictured against the blank wall ahead of the table. Amélie ignored Reaper as he began to read off the file, and she furrowed her eyebrows together in the slightest at what she was seeing. Plastered on the wall was none other than Angela Ziegler. The file read that she was located dozens of hours from the Talon base doing relief work for some of the cities who were still struggling to rebuild from the Omnic Crisis. Apparently she hadn’t heard of the recall just yet.

“She’ll get news soon, and it’s our job to stop her before she can. Specifical your job, Widowmaker.” Reaper’s voice grumbled on, and Amélie couldn’t help but feel her stomach twist into knots.

The young doctor seemed to get along with everyone. She shared a few laughs with Gabriel, helped patch Gérard up one too many times and even attended one of Amélie’s ballet recitals when everyone else was deployed and couldn’t make it. Amélie was one of the few who did know Reapers true identity, something that she was shocked to be told, so to see him suggest killing Angela felt so.. wrong. Sure Angela was a talented medic who created technological advancements that even made Moira jealous, but deep down Amélie thought Gabriel held pieces of his old self close as she had done during her transformation. Perhaps not? 

“Soldier 76 was spotted just the other night in Dorado. Do you not wish to go after him instead? The tracks to him are still fresh,” Widowmaker suggested, trying her best to appear as nonchalant as possible. 

“He isn’t as important right now,” Moira quickly intervened, eyeing Amélie with suspicion, “he may be a threat but not as big as Overwatch’s little Mercy. If she joined the recall they’d only be even stronger than before they were originally shut down. Take out their support and we leave them scrambling.” 

“Sombra was able to intercept some messages. The Overwatch recall roster already has responses from Tracer, Genji, McCree, Ana and a few others who weren’t even apart of Overwatch to begin with. They’re sending someone to track down your target any day now, and we won’t let that happen.”

“When do I head out?” Amélie finally asked, afraid to comment any further. She held back a sigh as the ghost of Gabriel Reyes handed her a dossier and demanded that she head out immediately. 

Amélie stomach ached and twisted with reluctancy as she took the loan paper and stood up from her seat. She gave him a single nod before turning and heading out of the room to go depart on her mission. She knew without a doubt that the helicopter was already whirling and ready to go in the hanger. As she headed down the hall and towards the flight pad, she couldn’t help but remember the time Angela and her had first met. 

Gérard had been gone on a mission for far too long. He was due back the week prior and the fact that he was still gone left Amélie dripping in anxiety. She feared the worse- that Talon finally had done him in and he was lost to the world. Ana had suggested that Amélie see Angela for an appointment, recommending that perhaps Angela could prescribe her something for the anxiety or at least could comfort her. 

To say the least, Ana was spot on. The nineteen year old Angela sat Amélie down with a cup of freshly brewed tea and let her spill her heart out. Amélie droned on about all the worse case scenarios and confided in her discontent with Gérard still being an Overwatch operative at the time. All the while, Angela sat patiently and offered her some advice before ending the session with a hug. 

Soon after that, Amélie husband returned home and once again Angela buried herself in helping others at the Watchpoint who needed it more. Apart of her wished she was still under the drugs influence so she wouldn’t have to relive the memories surrounding her latest mission, but another part of her demanded Amélie to shake the negative thoughts away. Thinking that way would only desensitize her further, and she should be looking on a more positive note anyway: maybe now was the time Sombra would step forward and get her out of Talon?

After climbing several flights of stairs, Widowmaker reached the hanger and she quickly pushed open the double doors, revealing the rooftop of one of Talon’s notorious bases. As expected, the helicopter sat in the middle of the launch pad, it’s propellers already swinging overhead. Several agents stood around the open helicopter door, each clad in bulletproof uniforms with rifles in their hands. 

Putting her ‘Cool Girl’ look back on, Amélie completely ignored the men as she climbed into the helicopter. The cockpit held one agent and the pilot, and the back was empty aside form herself and a bag that held her rifle and the rest of her gear. Effortlessly, she planted herself in the seat just behind the agent and pulled her seatbelt on. Without wasting another second, the helicopter began its ascension.

“My good friend!” A voice cooed in Amélie’s ear after they had been flying for at least two hours, causing her to flinch slightly out of shock, “Don’t worry, only you can hear me. Dumb and dumber up front won’t know a thing. You see, I’ve been a very busy bee!” 

Widowmaker shifted awkwardly, trying to stare ahead at the empty sky in hopes of not raising any suspicion with the other two men. 

“It’s time! Aren’t you lucky that I am amazing at what I do? Now, as soon as our little chat ends, your little ride is going to have some.. troubles. As well as all of your earpieces, the helicopters rotor mast, and the transmission! Easy as pie. Once I stop talking, throw out your earpiece- unless you want to go deaf, and grab the parachute under your seat. Go ahead and do a little dive and I’ll catch up with you as soon as possible. Don’t worry, I have a little tracker on you so I’ll head to your location as soon as you land. Surprise!”

Amélie rolled her eyes and raised her hand to her earpiece, getting ready for Sombra to finally end her little monologue. 

“Okay, you got five seconds, go!”

Without waiting another second, Amélie pulled the earpiece out immediately and threw it on the ground just in time to hear a loud, piercing ring. The agent and pilot in the front howled in pain as the scratched at their ears, struggling to detach the damned device. Amélie pulled her parachute out from under her seat just as the helicopter began to shudder and rock. Electrical popping began to zap at the helicopter and she smell the parts that Sombra messed with already smoking from whatever she did. 

Amélie threw the parachute backpack on and strapped it as tightly to her chest as possible. Ignoring the shouts of orders from the agent and pilot, she threw open the side door and let the harsh air rush in. Her face stung from the ruthless winds as she struggled to stand and stumbled towards the door. When she finally reached it, she gripped the handles on either side of the door with all the strength she could. 

After she did this, there was no going back. Talon would hunt her ass down no matter how long it took. Hell, Sombra’s idea may not even work. Overwatch could simply hand her over to higher authorities. She had no choice though, she either followed Sombra’s plan on she’d doom to serve Talon till the day she couldn’t shoot anymore. 

The former Widow took a deep breath, let go of the handles and took a step out of the helicopter. Instantly, Amélie’s hair whipped behind her and she greeted her teeth as she struggled to balance herself out and find a position to fall in that wasn’t too painful. The closer to the ground and the faster she fell, the more she felt like she was going to throw up. She had done this before with Talon, but the drugs that they had her under for so long made it easy. After having them numb away for who knows how long, it felt like she was an entirely different person form when she was first introduced as ‘Widowmaker’. 

When it came time to open her parachute, Amélie pulled the cord as hard as she could. After a frantic moment, the tan parachute bloomed from her backpack and caught her in the wind. With the descend coming much easier, Amélie let out a sigh of relief. It was only when she was falling, that she finally gathered the courage to look over her shoulder. She caught sight of the helicopter just in time to see it plunge straight into the ground and explode on impact. The flames licked at the sky and the force of the explosion caused the parachute to rock, but otherwise left Amélie unharmed. 

Noting the lack of screams of pain from her previous flying partners, she could only assume that they couldn’t get out of the helicopter in time and died. Amélie knew she should feel bad- after all, she wanted to stop killing, but a small part of her was glad they died. She was glad she could get some sort of revenge, no matter how small or petty it was. Talon had used her for years, forced her to go through hours of torture so they could break her will, before filling her up with drugs from who knows where. No- they deserved this, and all the pain to come their way.


End file.
